queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Alleyne
"The transition from your parry to your counterattack is slow and monotonous, 35 points." 'Alleyne ' (アレイン) is one of the oldest warriors of a tribe of forest elves, having lived for over 1,000 years. She is curt, hard-headed, and strict with herself and others, earning her the title of "Fighting Master" among her fellow elves. She has a habit of teaching things to others, and during a conversation she often finds herself lecturing. The other elves call her "master", out of fear, respect, or both. Appearance Alleyne wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. Personality Alleyne's personality is both strict and kind. She tends to give scores (in numbers) to her apprentices after battles. She is very judgemental, and she shows it with the scores. As one of the Forest Elves that have lived for more than 1000 years. Unsociable and very strict with others, including herself as well. As a "Teacher" she is known for being surprisingly precise and easy to understand when explaining specific topics. She's the chief of the warriors in the Elven Forest. Abilities Through her years of Training and Mastery of the staff she has become a formidable opponent in battle. She has incredible agility, speed, excellent battle form, and unpredictability in battle makes her a foe to not be taken so lightly. Her known special moves include "Eagle Talon", "Tornado strike", and her well known finishing move "Hurricane fury". Story She has known Echidna the Veteran Mercenary for many years. She recognizes Echidna as a warrior, but furrows her brow at the veteran's free-wheeling actions. Whenever they meet, Alleyne lectures her, but in return Echidna teases her about living for a thousand years as a virgin. To the eyes of others, it is hard to determine whether the relationship between the two is friendly or bitter. She is also the mentor and trainer of Nowa, a half-elf, whom was lost wandering in her forest. Almost out of habit, Alleyne gave her lessons on martial arts staff training techniques. Surprisingly, Nowa showed tremendous ability, so Alleyne decided to give her a minor role as the Forest Keeper. Nowa became attached to Alleyne, and soon, Alleyne started to harbor special feelings towards her student, feelings she had forgotten for many hundreds of years. But in a cruel twist of fate, the council of Forest Elf Elders, to get rid of their unwanted burden, ordered Nowa to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. Heartbroken, Alleyne delivered the instructions that would be the death of her student. However, soon after, despite the council of Elder's disapproval, she too left the forest to protect the one person she has ever cared for. Prologue (From her backcover) The warrior elves are lined up in the training area in the forest. They are young; all not even 50 years old. “Next, you.” At my signal, a young warrior charges at me with a sword. It is a crystal-clear stroke, one that reminds me of water in a lake. However, you cannot become strong with pure feelings alone. “There is a significant difference between a staff’s reach and the reach of a sword. Momentum alone won’t shorten that. You need to learn to be wary. 10 points.” I quickly brush his feet and use the staff to lash at him. Even as I conduct the drills, my mind can only think of a young girl's face. "Master Alleyne!" A bright smile that is like the surface of water reflecting the sun. An endlessly positive girl with a golden heart. I wonder what she is doing right now? "Master Alleyne! Everyone has finished sparring!" They had called to me many times. I finally come to, and end the training. What has happened to me? I've been living for a thousand years, but now, even a day seems horribly long. I can't stay calm. I can't believe that I could feel this way. Then, someone came into the training area. She is not a warrior-in-training. I can tell her fighting capability is very high. "My temper right now is worse than a mother bear. It will not be an easy drill." Sure enough, can Alleyne drill this strange opponent? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) and Kelli Sanhe (English Season 1) and Kenzi Brooke (English Season 2). *In Rebellion, she's affected by the "Confinement Curse" the witch placed on her, and can't leave her forest. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals